mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Banana-Apocalipsis: A Little Part of Time
Advertencia Si vas a leer esto, debes estar segur@ de que estas de acuerdo con la violencia, humor negro, romance y accion que se encuentra en este fic, y si no te gusta, no lo leas, y ahorrate el comentario ofensivo de tu parte. Att: El narrador Personajes Principales: * Angelean Oscarotti ' * 'Torus Hooves ' * 'Storm Goldend * Milagros Kingnout * Peri Winny * ' Max ' Secundarios: * Golden Feathers (Yellow Pepper, como lo quieras ver) ''' * '''Kalan Mays * Flash Sentry * Luna * Celestia 'Capitulo 1: Just run Bitch ' Asi no se empieza una historia, pero realmente, no me importa. Me llamo Angelean, Angelean Oscarotti, Soy…bueno, al menos, era general del ejercito de Equestria, y guardia con honores, aunque probablemente eso ya quedo en el pasado. Hace dos días, recibi la noticia de que un virus de parte de una banana (Si, lo se, increíble, pero es asi) empezó a convertir a ponys en zombies, y aunque este no había llegado a Canterlot, tuvimos que empezar a utilizar mascaras de Gas y trajes especiales. Todo empeoro cuando, por supuesto, llego el virus. Muchos guardias se vieron afectados en el intento de resguardar a los habitantes, y tuve que escapar. Agarre mis pertenencias mas importantes, y escape, por un pasaje secreto, que Luna me ayudo a encontrar. Y claro, como las cosas no podían ser peores, me rompí una pata. Por si se lo preguntan, si, esto esta pasando justo ahora. En este momento. Hoy me desperté con mi pata hinchada y descuidada, ya he recogido mis cosas, y debo buscar un refugio. No se exactamente en donde estoy, pero se que es muy lejos de donde parti. Empiezo a caminar, pensando en que pasara, ¿Acaso todos moriremos? ¿Cuántos quedamos vivos? No lo se. Veo un callejón; me llama la atención, silencioso, bastante limpio, con un puesto de comida al fondo, y aparentemente seguro. Me muerdo el labio, y después de mirar a ambos lados, alzo el vuelo hasta allí. Pero escucho un gruñido, y estoy demasiado débil como para atacar con mi hacha, y volteo lentamente, encontrándome con un hambriento zombie, que me mira fijamente. -Ay, no –Me quejo, y después de pensarlo, me dirijo corriendo al puesto, pero cuando intento abrirlo, descubro la desesperante sorpresa de que esta trancado. Mierda. Empiezo a darle golpes a la puerta, pero no cede, asi que hago lo mas valiente que se puede hacer. -AYUDA!! QUE ME MATAN!-Grito, como niñita, golpeando con mas fuerza la puerta del puesto. -¿La dejamos entrar?-Escucho que alguien murmulla, yo asiento con la cabeza. Claro que si, que me muero, y soy muy joven y hermosa para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. -No lo se...puede que sea peligrosa-Dice otra voz, y yo pongo una cara rara. Solo tengo un hacha y comida, que peligrosa voy a ser? -Ya que-Escucho que abren la puerta, pero antes de que pueda articular palabra me jalan hacia adentro, y vuelven a cerrar fuertemente. Levanto la mirada, y me encuentro con dos potras pegaso, mirandome curiosas. -Quien eres?-Me pregunta una de ellas. -Soy Angelean, Angelean Oscarotti, un gusto-Sonrio, pero ellas no repiten mi accion. -Storm Goldend-Dice una de las pequeñas, desconfiada, y la otra rueda los ojos. -¿Tengo que decir mi nombre?- Le susurra a la otra, y esta asiente- Ah-Suspira- Milagros Kingnout Veo mi mochila a lo lejos, y extiendo la pata, para sujetarla, y saco dos sanwiches de chocolate, y se los extiendo, y ellas se me quedan mirando raro. -¿Que es eso? ¿Popo?-Dice Storm, yo niego, riendome. -Es Choco...-No estoy ni a mitad de la frase, cuando los dos sandwiches son arrancados de mis cascos, y empiezan a comer. -Delicioso-Dice Mily, suspirando-No como de esto desde que...-Storm la mira triste-Desde que papa desaparecio... -Ni yo, desde que papa fue a comprar...-Mira al suelo- ¿Y a ti que te importa?-Dice, cuando nota que las escucho atentamente.-Shu, asco >:C (? -Perdon, pues, lo siento-Digo, un tanto salvaje. -Estas herida-Dice Storm, viendo mi pata. -Emm...Si, pero no estoy tan mal. -Lo que sea, ire a buscar un vendaje-Milagros y Storm se paran, y se alejan, pero yo de entrometida, pego mi oreja para escuchar de lo que hablen. -Toma, Mily, cuidalo. -Lo hare, y...se hara el plan? Plan? Que plan? Eso suena mal, pero sigo escuchando -Si, esta noche. Luego vuelven con el vendaje, me lo amarro y espero a que ellas se duerman. No me dormire. No me dormire. No me... Y caigo dormida, como gran idiota. Siento que me cargan, con cierta dificultad, y de un momento a otro siento un aire frio, y la superficie helado debajo de mi. Entonces es que escucho los gruñidos, y abro un ojo lentamente. Las niñas me han dejado fuera del puesto, rodeada de zombies, y yo que pensaba que eran tiernas. Si no entro a ese puesto, en una pequeña parte de tiempo estare muerta. Intento agarrar mi hacha pero recuerdo que la deje adentro. Muy bien, Angelean, has aprendido tanto de defensa que tienes un 20, 20 mas uno. -LA MADRE QUE PARIO A ALGUIEN-Grito, y corro al puesto de comida, y empiezo (otra vez) a golpearlo-NIÑAS; ESTUVO BONITA LA BROMA; PERO HAY UN FEO ZOMBIE PERSIGUIENDOME; Y NO ES MUY PACIENTE. Escucho el resoplido de las potras, seguido de su risa. -NO ES GRACIOSO; VOY A MORIR; UNA GENERAL DE EQUESTRIA NO PUEDE MORIR ASI- Sollozo, y ellas se callan. -¿General de equestria?-Escucho preguntar a una. -POS SI! GENERAL ANGELEAN OSCAROTTI; A SUS SERVICIOS; CLARO; SI NO MUERE-Hago una mueca, cuando el zombie esta a menos de 2 metros-ABRAN LA PUERTA -Ya que-Dice una, y abre la puerta, me jalan fuertemente adentro y caigo al suelo, y vuelven a cerrar la puerta. -Auch -No te quejes, eso no dolio mas que...esto-Me pisa la pata rota y chillo como nenita-Ups, fue sin querer-Se disculpa Storm, y yo la miro mal. ¿Tenia que escoger a estas dos chicas para vivir una apocalipsis? Que mala suerte tengo yo. Capitulo 2:A dog that can talk En construccion... Categoría:Property of Mar&'s group (?